


El silencio de la paloma

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Luke solo era un niño, alguien por quién habría tenido que velar, que habría tenido que guiar, y no poner sus miras en él.Había tomado la ocasión cuando se había presentado, y Clive Dove estaba pagando cada consecuencia, y aún más iba a hacerlo cuando Layton hubiera finalmente revelado de saber quién fuera realmente.
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 1





	El silencio de la paloma

**El silencio de la paloma**

Hershel habría querido que la culpa lo pusiera detener.

Habría querido poderse quitar de mover ahora que aún tenía tiempo, pero sabía que no podía.

La excusa que le había sido ofrecida era tan perfecta que no podía pensar que fuera solo una mentira, no podía creerlo importante, porque al menos por un poco de tiempo más habría querido creerlo.

Creer de ser realmente en el futuro, creer que lo bajo de él realmente fuera un Luke de diez años más viejo, un Luke que ya no era un niño, pero nunca había sido en su naturaleza ignorar la verdad, y ya sentía el remordimiento abrirse camino en él por el malo que estaba conscientemente infligiendo a Clive, y por lo que estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

Lo tocó lentamente, demasiado lentamente, por miedo de ser cogido desprevenido por el tiempo que los separaba del fin; entrecerró sus ojos y vio el corazón en los del menor, vio la gana que tenía de ser amado, de alguien que fuera con él en esa manera porque lo quería, no porque se fingía una persona diferente de la que era.

Se sentía tan espiado, Hershel, de esos ojos, y conocía la razón demasiado bien.

Eso no era Luke, y nunca había sido una real posibilidad que lo fuera.

Luke solo era un niño, alguien por quién habría tenido que velar, que habría tenido que guiar, y no poner sus miras en él.

Había tomado la ocasión cuando se había presentado, y Clive Dove estaba pagando cada consecuencia, y aún más iba a hacerlo cuando Layton hubiera finalmente revelado de saber quién fuera realmente.

Hershel siguió tocándolo y haciéndose tocar, más rápido, incapaz de resistir a la expresión casi abrumada en su cara, incapaz de no ceder a la gana que tenía de dejarse llevar por esa fantasía, que con un esfuerzo de imaginación podía volverse en realidad.

Pero Clive en ese momento necesitaba de no ser Luke, y Hershel en vez quería que lo fuera, y no podía darle mejor que descargar sus instintos en él, que involuntariamente se había encarnado en lo que el mayor siempre había querido.

Ese sueño tan igual a una pesadilla terminó demasiado pronto, y Hershel se puso lentamente en pie, mirando otra vez a Clive como si solamente ora realizara que no era Luke.

Estaba disgustado consigo, pero no importaba. No era una sensación nueva, esa.

“Lo siento... Luke.” murmuró, haciendo como por dejar la habitación.

“¿Por qué lo siente, profesor?” preguntó el menor, y solo por un momento a Layton pareció de poder oír el tono de su aprendiz mientras lo llamaba en esa manera, solo por un momento siguió teniendo éxito de convencerse que lo que había pasado fuera real, que Luke...

Pero no era real.

Salió de la habitación, sin responder y sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que, aún hubiera mirado otra vez, nunca iba a ser la cara de Luke a esperarlo. 


End file.
